Hardisk
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Cuma cerita singkat mengenai diskusi singkat (?) antara Naruto dan teman-temannya


Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

Hardisk

.

By Kasumi Misuto

Di siang yang cukup cerah, seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sedang sibuk mengitari teman-teman sekelasnya hanya untuk meminjam Flashdisk. Kali ini dia berhenti di dekat Sakura.

"Sakura-chan….. boleh minjam flashdisk enggak?" tanyanya. Yang ditanyai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gomen Naruto. aku nanti mau ke warnet,"jawab Sakura. Naruto mulai memasang puppy eyes no jutsunnya.

"Sakura-chan… please dong…. Buat ngopy film action….. aku janji deh nanti film-nya enggak aku cut….. kamu kan suka film action…" pinta Naruto. sakura mulai menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mau menyerahkan flashdisk-nya yang berkapasitas 4 GB kepada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan baik deh….. arigatou," ucap Naruto kegirangan. Dia segera berjalan ke arah Kiba, teman sebangkunya.

"Kiba, aku pinjem laptopmu ya? Buat ngopy film," ucap Naruto. kiba yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya mengangguk. Naruto segera merogoh laci Kiba dan menemukan sebuah laptop. Dengan cepat dia menyalakannya.

"Kodenya Kib!"

"A."

….

Seluruh siswa XI IPA 3 sedang menghadapi pelajaran kimia dari Kurenai-sensei. Beberapa siswa sedang menguap karena satu jam lagi adalah saat-saat yang paling dinanti-nanti yaitu bel pulang. Kurenai baru saja memberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal dalam lembaran kertas buram beserta caranya.

Namun kita focus ke arah meja satu dan dua dari belakang di bagian pojok. Dari belakang terlihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling cepat dalam mengerjakan tiga puluh soal uraian kimia. Di depannya terdapat Tenten dan Hinata yang saling berdiskusi tentang cara mengerjakan soal terakhir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kelas di ketuk. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah seorang staf tata usaha bernama Baki-sensei. Kurenai segera beranjak keluar dan berbicara setengah berbisik dengan Baki-sensei. Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Gomenasai anak-anak, Sensei ada keperluan sebentar. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sensei tinggal?" ucap Kurenai. Para siswa hanya ber-ah ria dengan wajah kecewa. Namun tangan mereka mengekspresikan 'yes!' dari bawah meja.

"Ano….. sampai kapan Sensei?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya. Yang lain berdoa agar hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Sekitar empat puluh lima menitan," ucap Kurenai sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Ano… boleh bonus enggak Sensei?" Tanya Kiba. Yang lain mulai menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsu mereka.

"Hm…. Okelah. Tapi tugas itu harus berada di meja Sensei setelah pulang sekolah," ucap Kurenai.

"Makasih Sensei…. Sensei baik deh….." ucap siswa-siswi yang lain.

Sepeninggal Kurenai, Naruto mulai bersandar di kursinya. Tugasnya sudah selesai padahal waktu masih tersisa setengah jam lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiba yang terkenal dengan keahlian-nya dalam komputerisasi(?).

"Hey Kiba, kira-kira harganya harddisk berapa ya sekarang?" tanyanya seraya menyikut lengan Kiba yang masih sibuk memberi nama pada lembaran kertas buramnya. Yang disikut menoleh.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Memangnya kamu mau beli?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Heh….. tumben kamu modal. Biasanya kamu kan suka minjem flashdisk sana-sini," ucap Tenten yang sudah membalikkan badannya ke belakang menghadap Naruto dan Kiba. Naruto merengut.

"Emang buat apa sih?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya buat nyimpen data lah! Males tiap hari minjem terus," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa enggak beli flashdisk aja Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata seraya menghadap ke belakang dengna posisi yang sama dengan Tenten.

"Yah…. Kau tahu kan? Aku juga penggemar film. Laptop-ku kalau diisi film kebanyakan dan jadinya full. Terus tugas-tugasku mau ditaruh dimana? Aku sudah nitip film sana-sini dan rata-rata belum kulihat semuanya," ucap Naruto. yang lain hanya menghela napas.

"Lebih baik kamu upgrade aja deh. Daripada beli harddisk. Sekarang udah enggak jaman yang begituan," ucap Kiba seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kan Naruto-kun udah punya laptop," timpal Hinata. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Tapi kan kalau nge-print harus pinjam sana-sini.." ucap Naruto.

"Kalo gitu beli flahdisk aja…. Kan lebih murah…." Ucap Tenten.

"Tapi kapasitasnya dikit…. Buat nyimpen tugas gimana ?"

"Gunanya laptop selain buat nyimpen data ,memangnya buat apa? Buat ngaca?" ucap Kiba. "Sekaran kamu bayangin deh. Kamu ke tempat print-print-an sambil bawa-bawa harddisk yang gedhenya kaya begitu. Terus kamu Cuma maunya nge-print data yang ukurannya enggak sampe lima puluh kb. Ato malah Cuma mau nge-print cover makalah doang. Bayangin… bayangin…" ucap Kiba sambil sok dramatis.

"Fiuh…. Aku enggak bisa mikirin yang begituan kalo bener-bener kejadian,," ucap Tenten.

"Lalu coba deh kamu kumpulin tugas-tugas dari kelas sepuluh hingga kelas sebelas ini. paling-paling enggak sampe dua giga," tambah Kiba. Yang lain nahan tawa (kecuali Hinata yang mulai kasihan dengna Naruto yang diombang-ambingin terus).

"Lagian kan harga flashdisk udah pada turun. Enggak waktu kelas satu dulu," ucap Tenten.

"Nah! Kalo begitu harga hardisk juga turun dong! Asyik…. Kira-kira berapa ya?" ucap Naruto dengna antusias.

"Kenapa enggak nanya aja sama yang jual. Kan katanya Naruto-kun mau beli hardisk pulang sekolah ini," ucap Hinata polos. Yang lain hanya ber-'ha?' ria.

"Kirain masih rencana. Ternyata udah mau beli ya? Hehehe….. gomen, aku enggak tahu harganya sekarang ini. mendingan kamu ikut sarannya Hinata aja deh," ucap Kiba. Namun Naruto mulai memasang tampang berpikir. Yang lain hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Terus apa aku harus muter-muter sambil nanya-nanya ke penjualnya terus ujung-ujung-nya aku bilang 'gomen, enggak jadi beli.' Gitu?" ucap Naruto. yang lain mengangguk.

"Ya kalo uangnya cukup kamu beli aja," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi kok kelihatannya enggak elit gitu ya? " ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin penjualnya kalo liat Naruto lagi langsung enggak dilayani lagi. Soalnya Cuma nanya-nanya doang," ucap Kiba dengan senyum menahan tawa.

"Mungkin pas Naruto nanya-nanya, penjualnya bilang dalam hati:'ni orang mau beli apa enggak sih?'" ucap Tenten menahan tawa namun akhirnya pecah juga.

"Emang kamu punya cara yang lain? Kasih tahu dong?" ucap Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Ya kamu bilang aja barang yang enggak ada disitu. Nanti kan dia bilangnya maaf terus kamu keluar deh…." Ucap Tenten dengan enteng.

"Jenius!" komentar Kiba.

"Terus kalo tokonya lengkap banget gimana? Jangan-jangan pas bilang begitu ternyata barangnya ada," ucap Naruto. Tenten mulai memasang pose berpikir.

"Pasti ada kelemahannya dong! Kan kamu tinggal bilang yang enggak mungkin ada disana dan penjualnya enggak tahu," ucap Tenten.

"Oh….. jadi kalo tokonya lengkap, terus aku mau kabur, aku tinggal nanya:'laptop merk Honda ada?'" ucap Naruto dengan nada jengkel. Tawa pun pecah diantara ketiga temannya. Kiba bahkan sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Ya enggak gitu juga kale…" ucap Tenten sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa. Kali ini dia memukul-mukul meja hingga menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain di kelas itu. namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Heh! Naruto! kamu mau bikin produk baru ya? Laptop kok merk Honda?!" ucap Kiba disela session terpingkal-pingkal-nya (?).

"Naruto-kun bisa aja deh," komentar Hinata.

"Maksudku itu kalo misalnya disana Cuma ada acer yang 14 inc sama 10 inc, kamu nanyanya yang 12 inc," terang Tenten. Naruto masih keki tapi akhirnya mau menerima saran dari Tenten.

"Gimana? Udah tahu kan konsepnya?" Tanya Tenten. Naruto mengangguk.

Esok paginya…..

Kiba,Tenten dan Hinata mulai berandai-andai apa yang dibeli oleh Naruto. Pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala mereka. Apakah Naruto berhasil membeli hardisk? Ataukah pikirannya beralih kepada flashdisk? Atau malah nanya laptop merk Honda? Untuk yang terakhir mereka rasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Namun pertanyaan mereka segera terjawab melihat Naruto yang meminjam flashdisk milik Chouji untuk mengcopy film milik Sumaru…

.

.

.

The end…..

.

Author's note:

Entah kenapa Kasumi nulis nih cerita. Udah humornya garing, gaje pula T_T. Tapi,cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata kok. Hehehe….Tapi memang ada perubahan disana-sini untuk 'menyamarkan' chara-nya di dunia nyata. Jujur, waktu itu Kasumi jadi Tenten-nya. Fic ini Cuma buat nyegerin kepala Kasumi yang kebanyakan mikirin angst melulu…. Jadi gomen kalo datar banget…..*sujud-sujud*

Yosh…. Ada yang mau review?


End file.
